


Yellow Satin

by natsing



Category: Cassandra Palmer Series - Karen Chance
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Touch The Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsing/pseuds/natsing
Summary: Snippets of time from Louis-Cesare's POV during TTD#cprr19





	Yellow Satin

‘Yellow?’ He asked shaking the garment towards the senator. ‘Lord Mircea, I don’t think it is my colour.’ 

Mircea smirked a little at the delicate coloured satin being thrust in his direction, it was not unusual for the Consul to impart her will on new recruits, she called it a test. Maybe she forgot the European Senate was less flexible than their North American counterparts, or maybe she took a little pleasure in knocking them down a peg, nothing was beyond her.

‘I would wear it Louis-Cesare, it would not do well to anger the Consul over such a trifling matter.’

Louis-Cesare sighed, the pleading hands dropped to his side and a sense of embarrassed resignation set in.  
‘As you wish Lord Mircea, it is but a small thing, no doubt. I shall go change.’

Mircea held back a laugh as his guest left the room to the adjoining bedrooms, he had no doubt the offending clothing would be changed out within the day for something more practical, especially for the dual with Rasputin, but he felt a little satisfaction in seeing such a proud, arrogant vampire taken down by such an outfit. He was shaken from his thoughts by a knock on the door, his steward informed him that Tomas had returned to MAGIC and he had Cassie with him, she was unconscious and bruised, but overall doing well, he dismissed the steward and prepped for a visit while Louis-Cesare dressed. 

Mircea felt the distinctive brush of the Consul’s mind, while waiting, a summoning to the Senate chamber to discuss the Seer and tackle the issue of Tony’s claim.

Louis-Cesare returned as he gathered himself to leave, he shook his head in dismay, only the Frenchman could make such a ridiculous outfit look like a deliberate choice to enhance his looks and features. 

‘It suits you Louis-Cesare.’ Mircea said, the smile he felt he’d been missing these last few weeks returning to his face.  
‘Yes, its surprisingly comfortable. The Consul summons us, has she contacted your Servant?’ 

‘I believe so, come let’s see what this evening has in store shall we.’ 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

‘Is anything the matter my Lord?’ The butler asked as his temporary master returned.

‘There is blood on the jacket, and I think the lace on the sleeve is beyond repair.’ Louis-Cesare looked down at the ruined satin, he had slipped away to change while the seer bathed, the Consul had already decided that court was done for the night, and he was more concerned with comfort for what little darkness remained. The butler found some old jeans and one of his favourite sweaters to wear, he thought the change might provide the girl some measure of safety, for someone who grew up with their kind she was so afraid of him, but then such a vision he would not wish on anyone.

He found himself half dressed when the call came, a sharp warning alarm, perimeter wards according to the butler assigned to him by the Consul, and a sign their visitor had found a way out of the building. He grabbed his sword and headed back to the holding room to work out what had happened.

The corridors were chaos, the mages were running by heading towards the garage, he sighed, drew his sword and headed against the throng to the holding room, Mircea was filled with quiet rage, he yelled at Raphael to find her and stormed out of the room. Raphael asked him to accompany the Mage Pritkin and Tomas in the search and provided them with a car to head over to a nearby casino owned by Mircea’s servant, the mage had placed a tracing spell on the girl when she arrived and had pinpointed her location once the wards had tripped. He returned its rapier to its scabbard and headed out to the garage.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Louis-Cesare wasn’t sure he could keep up, the Weres were also Satyrs and working for dark mages against the Senate and Circle and Tomas had been possessed by a girl, a human girl and they’d changed his timeline. He remembered his change, finding Radu in the dungeons somehow and being bitten, the withered vampire taking refuge nearby and two further bites over consecutive nights, he remembered it like it was yesterday, yet the seer and Tomas claimed they changed it and he was cursed before. Cursed? That might explain his abandonment by Radu, but it hurt nevertheless, and now his servant Tomas had broken his bond enough to escape, to turn on them all, rescued from certain death and gone from his mind and the girl was now Pythia, though not legally, according to the mage Pritkin and was now fighting for acceptance . 

It had been a week since then, Mircea was cured of the effects of the strange Geis spell and Radu’s man had returned the yellow outfit his sire had provided for him to meet the Consul, the lace replaced completely, and the satin cleaned of the blood expertly. He raised the unusual outfit up; the details were astonishingly intricate. No one could accuse Radu of anything but the highest quality; it was his taste they doubted. He crushed the satin to his chest; the first gift his sire had ever given him, and it was this abomination of an outfit. He returned it to the trunk, smoothing the lines out to keep it pressed, ready to move on to his own rooms. Rasputin and his duel were no longer an issue, but the outbreak of war had meant his continued presence in the country and the Consul had offered him some new rooms with his temporary assignment to the Senate. 

He was just settling in when he felt the presence of Mircea in his mind, he had a job he wanted him to help with, in New York of all places. He sent the trunk out to the airstrip where Mircea’s private jet was waiting for him. He heard mention of a contact with some experience and something to do with Mircea and Radu’s brother Vlad. He made sure to strap his rapier on as he left MAGIC for New York.


End file.
